


I Need Your Promise

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [10]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Howard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Good Father!Howard, Grieving, Omega Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is fourteen when he has his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Promise

Tony woke up in the middle of the night feeling like he was on FIRE. There was a constant prickling of heat crawling underneath his skin making him want to scratch it off. A warm sensation was pulsing through the core of his body, down to his groin. Tony groaned and curled up in the covers, becoming fearful. He didn’t even know why he was afraid. But his mother had explained heats to him. She said that they made an omega feel scared and vulnerable if they were alone. And Tony felt so very alone.

She had died. His mother died six months ago and Tony missed her so much. She had taken such good care of him. She had died in a car crash because the person who hit her had been drunk. He had come to Tony and his family, begging for forgiveness but Tony could never forgive him for taking his mother away.

Tony couldn’t even fight back the tears that started to fall down his face. He felt so alone and scared and he missed his mother so very much. Tony tossed and turned for a while, trying to find peace long enough to fall back into a restless sleep.

He had been so upset that he didn’t hear his door open, didn’t notice that someone was in his room until he felt a cold towel touch his forehead and the bed dipped with weight beside him. A gentle hand rubbed his cheek and Tony instantly calmed.

“It’s alright, I got you.” A gentle voice told him as he cradled Tony in his arms. Tony buried his face in his shoulder and started crying more profusely.

“Daddy, I miss her.” Tony choked tearfully, feeling as if he was being unfair. His dad loved him just as much his mother had. Tony always knew that. It’s just that losing his mom hurt so much.

“I know baby. I miss her too. But you’re alright. I’ll take care of you.” Howard promised as he wiped away Tony’s tears. Tony nodded, taking comfort in his dad’s embrace. His dad kissed hair and held him, leaning back against the headboard. Neither of them said anything. They just sat in reassuring, comfortable silence until Tony fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
